Deaths
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: The death scenes of different characters. Slightly morbid, really.
1. Elizabeth Swann

**_Heylos! I've decided that I am going to create a contest. Now, there will be a prize, but it's rather small, since I don't have money or t-shirts to throw around. XD The prize for winning the contest is that I'll make you a caption with a character of your choice, provided it's from one of the two PotC movies. The caption will be yours to keep and do what you want with it- I won't post it on the captions page. It'll be YOURS XD So. The subject of the contest will be to write a fic about Will's whipping on the Dutchman. It can be humor, angst- anything you wish. If you'd like to join the contest, PM me, and tell me that you would like to join. After that, write up your story, and email it to me. There's really no deadline for entries, but I'll post a message up here when I'm not accepting any more entries. Have fun, and get writing! Hmm, I think I've decided to set the deadline for the 20th of this month. Stories should be sent in on that day. Or, sooner, if you'd like. .._**

**Summary: **This is just a little thing I thought up one night. I was in bed, worrying over what characters are going to die in the next movie. So, I decided to write up death scenes for various characters. I don't recommend reading this chapter if you like Elizabeth. XD Hah. I can't stand her, so…

**Disclaimer:** The idea is mine, I think. Everything else is not.

_**Chapter 1: The Death of Elizabeth Swann**_

Will knocked on the door, and called out, "Elizabeth. I need to talk with you,"

Elizabeth opened the door. Clad only in a thin nightgown, she looked relieved to see him. "Oh, Will! I've been wanting to talk to you, too."

She moved aside to let him in. He stood in the room, looking at her, his expression stony.

"Will? Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, her brow creasing.

"No. No, I'm not alright- and I think you know why." His voice was cold as ice, and his eyes snapped fire. He walked over to the door, closing and locking it. "I saw you kissing Jack. And I saw how you enjoyed it. I know you don't love me anymore, Elizabeth."

"Will, no! That's not true!" She was crying now, her eyes filled with pain. "I only did what I had to! If I hadn't-"

Will cut her off, shaking his head. "So, you would deny your feelings for him?"

She faltered, her hand fluttering to her breast. "I-I-you…"

"Answer me truthfully. Go on."

Looking at the floor, Elizabeth choked out, "I love him, Will. But I-I love you, too. I-I can't explain it."

"I know you can't. And that's why I'm here." Will smiled sadly, and unsheathed the knife given to him by his father.

Then, he began to walk towards her.

"Will- no, Will! What are you doing!" Elizabeth's face was white with fear, and her voice rose to hysterics. She stumbled backwards, tripping over a stool. "Will, stop! Please, stop! You're scaring me!"

Will said nothing, only shook his head and continued his advance.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. Her back was to the wall now, and she could feel its cold, hard stone through the thin material of her nightdress.

Finally, Will stood directly in front of her. "I've never stopped loving you, Elizabeth."

He kissed her one last time, tasted the salt of her tears.

Then, he raised his hand, plunged the knife into her breast again and again.

Her high, keening wail faded to nothing, and Will collapsed to the ground.

He held her bloody corpse in his arms and cried over what he had lost.

(So… think I should write more of these?)


	2. James Norrington

_(Warnings: Character death. Don't like it, don't read it. I happen to BE a huge Norrie fan...)_

**Chapter 2**

The street is silent, filled with shadows. I walk alone, following the directions that Lord Beckett had given me.

"Housing fit for a privateer," he had said, raising his glass to me. Mr.Mercer had been staring at me oddly, but I had taken non notice of it- that man was strange, anyway.

I shake the memory from my mind, and stop walking. Beckett's description does not match with where I am- a cold, empty place, rundown and dirty.

"I must have taken a wrong turn..."

"In fact you have not, Mr. Norrington." The iciness of the voice chills me, and I am about to turn when a sharp, sudden pain thrusts itself into my back.

I sink to the ground, moaning in agony. "Who-?"

"Lord Beckett wanted me to ask you a question. He wants to know if you honestly expected him to let you reclaim any power whatsoever. After all, he has the heart- you are of no worth to him, now."

Mercer.

I hear his footfalls as he starts to walk away, but then they stop.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lord Beckett bids you a fond goodnight."

Mercer's footsteps fade, and I cough violently, the scarlet of my blood staining the ground.

"Forgive me..." I gasp into the night, hoping my words miracuously get to everyone I've ever hurt, everyone I've ever betrayed.

Velvet blackness closes in on me.


	3. Joshamee Gibbs

(Warning: Character death. If you don't like it, bugger off and go read something happy. This one woke me up at two in the morning last night. XD I love Gibbs. I really think he's going to sacrifice his life to save Jack in the next movie. Which sucks, 'cause I love him.)

**Chapter 3: Gibbs**

"Jack, look out!"

Gibbs saw Jack turn around, saw the sword plunging down.

Without a second thought, Gibbs threw himself in front of Jack.

The sword bit deeply, piercing Gibbs' heart, and he fell to the deck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack cradled the head of his oldest friend on his lap, tears clouding his vision.

"Gibbs, mate- don't leave me." Jack pleaded, his voice hoarse with tears.

Gibbs stared blankly at Jack, his eyes unseeing. Jack saw his mouth open, saw his friend struggling to form words.

"Gibbs, no. Please, don't give up. Ye can do this, mate- I know ye can. Please."

Gibbs' breath slowed, slowed, and- after what seemed like an eternity to Jack- finally ceased.

"Please, don't leave me!" Jack's voice cracked, and he broke down in great, racking sobs.

Placing a hand on Gibbs' chest, Jack felt the cold, slippery blood of his friend coat his hand.

Dropping his head onto Gibbs' chest, Jack continued to cry.

"_Please_."


End file.
